Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
There is increasing demand for lighter and thinner monitors, televisions (TVs) and portable displays, such that cathode ray tube (CRT) displays continue to be replaced with flat-panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic electroluminescent (EL) displays.
A flat-panel display includes a plurality of pixels, which display an image. Pixels receive data signals corresponding to an image to be displayed and display a plurality of dots of a gray level corresponding to the image.